Now or Never
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Shoto HATED hospitals, but he went every week anyway because his mother was still being kept on the psyche ward and he wanted to give her comfort in a place that he truly believed offered none. Then he met the love of his life there and his entire view of the world changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Halsey is seriously like, my aesthetic. If I can come up with a story plot for 'Without Me' it's going to happen because I just can't even with that song lol. So great.**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates on when chapters will come out for my stories as well as my general dumbass commentary XD. I'm AGirl2223 on there!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now or Never

Chapter 1

Shoto hated everything about hospitals. The staff consisted of doe-eyed newbies unaware of how the job would break them after years of witnessing families suffer and veterans that had already mentally checked out. There were almost always groans of discomfort from patients whose pain couldn't be subdued by the heaviest doses of morphine, and it always smelled of disinfectant that poorly covered up bodily fluids of all kinds.

Shoto HATED hospitals, but he went every week anyway because his mother was still being kept on the psyche ward and he wanted to give her comfort in a place that he truly believed offered none. He kept his head down as he walked, heading to the stairwell as always.

Todoroki knew that it would be much faster and less work to just use the elevator like everyone else, but he needed the extra time to mentally prepare himself. He climbed slowly, gripping the railing tightly with emotional stress.

"SHIT!"

**'CRASH'**

Shoto snapped out of his melancholic thoughts at the sound, immediately rushing up to see what had happened. To his horror, a young man a few years younger than himself was at the bottom of the next flight, sprawled out on his back grimacing.

"Are you alright?" he questioned worriedly, kneeling down to snap in front of his dazed face. Todoroki stared for a moment, taking in his wild black hair, big green eyes, and the freckles splattered all over his pale cheeks. But then his eyes were drawn to the oxygen tank that had landed beside him, IV bag that was pinned to his waist, and the hospital gown.

"Yeah… just… give me a… minute…" the boy panted, his chest heaving.

"Let me go get a nurse or something to help—" Todoroki tried, moving to stand. His arm was caught in a weak grip though, and he paused.

"No, no… really I'm fine. I was just going downstairs to visit the garden… No need to bother anyone for my clumsiness."

Shoto didn't feel at all comfortable with leaving him be, clearly able to see that the boy was sick even if he didn't know what the actual condition was. "Then let me help you get to the elevator. It's not safe for you to be dragging all that down another three flights of stairs."

"Mmm… alright deal. But only if you tell me your name! I'm Izuku Midoriya!"

Todoroki blinked in slight confusion as he helped the boy back to his feet and steadied him. Midoriya seemed far too lighthearted and peppy for a long term patient; he probably just had pneumonia or something. "Uh… Shoto Todoroki…"

"What? No way! You're Mrs. Rei's son? That's so cool! I guess I should have known since you kind of look like her, but I don't like to assume, you know? She's such a sweet lady!" Izuku gushed with a toothy grin.

"How do you know my mother?" Todoroki asked nervously, worried he was about to help a mental patient out of the hospital. He pressed the elevator button anyway though once they'd made it into the hallway.

"I'm in and out of here a lot and sometimes the staff lets me go visit with other people if I'm not due for tests or treatments." Midoriya chirped, almost bouncing with excitement. He didn't seem to notice how Todoroki's face fell even more than it already had.

"Are you a patient with my mom?"

Izuku shook his head and readjusted the nasal tubes he wore, taking a deep breath of pure oxygen. "No, but the patients on Mrs. Rei's floor are really nice and they have better snacks. She lets me have some of the cookies you bring sometimes!"

Todoroki blushed slightly, embarrassed. He knew damn well that those cookies were always burnt or simply terrible; his mother was probably pawning them off. He cleared his throat awkwardly, earning a knowing grin from his new friend.

"Anyway… thanks for not ratting me out to the staff! They get really uppity when I take the stairs so, that's one less lecture I'm going to get today!" Midoriya chuckled.

"No problem, but I think you should probably listen to their advice from now on. That could have been a much worse fall."

Izuku paused when they got to the courtyard doors, staring out the glass at the sun-warmed lawn. "Things can always get worse… but sometimes everything can get better too, just like today when you helped me. It was nice meeting you, Todoroki. Bye!"

Shoto watched as the teen dragged himself and his oxygen tank outside, leaving him alone with confusion and a strange warmth in his chest.

* * *

**~Time-Skip: 2 Months~**

Todoroki walked down the stairs from visiting his mom, his chest tight with regret. He was twenty-two years old and a legal adult, but he had no power when it came to getting his mother out of her psyche ward prison.

As long as his father was alive, she was stuck and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He made it to the front doors and heaved out a heavy sigh, the fall air chilling his lungs and nipping at his skin. When he reopened his eyes, the sadness he felt lifted some.

"Midoriya?" he called, jogging across the neatly cut lawn to the courtyard area before he even realized he'd moved.

"Todoroki!" Izuku beamed, his nose and cheeks rosy from the cool breeze. "Here to visit Mrs. Rei again?"

He nodded in response, standing awkwardly in front of the bench. Now that he'd run over, he had no idea what he'd been thinking. Conversation wasn't his strong suit; he didn't actually have a single friend other than his mother and elder sister.

"Would you like to sit down?"

Todoroki felt his face burn with embarrassment, but he nodded again and gingerly sat as far away from the teen as he could. His tongue felt like lead in his mouth, weighed down by social insecurity and nervousness.

Midoriya, however, didn't seem to mind his awkward behavior and just went back to relaxing like he didn't have a care in the world. "It's really pretty out here all the time, but I think I like Fall the most because of all the pretty leaves. Look! Those red one's kind of match the left side of your hair. Oh… I hope I didn't offend you… I mean… I'm kind of jealous your hair is two different colors and your eyes too! It looks really good on you. Gah… Sorry… embarrassing word vomit! I'm just going to stop talking now."

Todoroki felt the corners of his lips turn up for the first time in what seemed like forever, feeling so much more at ease even though the compliment had flustered him some. "I don't mind… I'm not much of a talker…"

Izuku giggled and then coughed roughly, quickly bringing the handkerchief in his hand up to cover and wipe his mouth. "S-sorry… supposedly the cold air isn't the best for my lungs but, I argue that fresh air beats hospital smell anyway…"

"What's wrong if you don't mind my asking?" Shoto asked hesitantly, his throat tight with worry he didn't think he should have for someone he'd barely spent a whole five minutes with.

Midoriya rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "I had pneumonia again… But it's all cleared up now. I'm hoping they'll let me go home tomorrow."

Shoto got the feeling that it wasn't the whole story but decided not to push. It really wasn't his business he guessed. "So, any plans when you leave here?"

"You going to ask me on a date if I say no?" Izuku giggled, his laughter only growing when Shoto flushed and began stumbling over a mess of unintelligible words. "I'm just kidding, Todoroki!"

The elder couldn't decide between mortification and embarrassment, his whole body feeling almost tingly with nerves. That wasn't what he was getting at when he asked, but now that it had been brought up it sounded really tempting.

"Midoriya!" a nurse called, stomping over to them with clear frustration. "What have we told you about sneaking out?"

"Uh oh…" Izuku groaned, pushing himself to his feet and grabbing the handle of his rolling oxygen tank. "Looks like I've been caught and have to go back to bed. It was good seeing you again! Say hello to your mom for me!"

"B-bye…" Todoroki choked out, watching as the boy attempted to placate the irate nurse as they walked back in.

* * *

**~Time-Skip: 1 Week~**

Shoto sat in the communal area of the psyche ward quietly as he waited for his mother to come for their weekly visit, his mind for once not weighed down by just being in the hospital. It was far too focused on replaying his last meeting with Midoriya to focus on much else.

The entire week he'd caught himself smiling at nothing because he was thinking about how beautiful Izuku had looked when he'd tossed his head back laughing, or the rush of warmth throughout his whole body when the boy would gaze at him with those big green eyes.

Then, he'd scold himself. Sometimes it would be for starting to have feelings for some random guy he'd seen fall down a flight of stairs, and others it would be for not just taking a risk and asking him to hang out. It wasn't like it had to be romantic or anything. But Midoriya had checked out of the hospital and he had no way to backtrack now.

"You seem to be in very intense thought, Shoto… You didn't have to come today if there's something on your mind…" Rei stated gently.

"Mom," he greeted, standing to hug her quickly and then move back. Only five seconds of contact allowed at a time, the limit making every moment they could touch feel entirely too brief. "It's fine… I was just daydreaming… nothing important."

She led him over to the window seat she liked to sit at, gazing out at the gardens and buildings that lined her permanent residence. "Well… if it's nothing important, then tell me how your week has been. Are classes fun?"

"Fun isn't the word I'd use to describe them, but they aren't bad I suppose." He responded. "I'm still on the Dean's list and should graduate with full honors—"

"But are you happy, Shoto?" Rei interrupted, touching his tightly clasped hands. "You never talk about anyone when you stop by… I worry that you're lonely."

Shoto opened his mouth, but nothing came out and he closed it, eyes falling low. He'd never been able to lie, especially not to her. "Sometimes it's hard… But I… It's fine, mom… You don't need to worry about me."

His mother's expression fell farther, clearly unable to stop herself from feeling that his inability to make friends was in large part her fault. It made Shoto desperate to disagree, mind reeling to come up with something other than 'you didn't mean to do it' like he usually said. "Well, actually, there is someone…"

The spark of hope that lit Rei's otherwise broken, dull eyes urged him to continue. "You know him actually, Izuku Midoriya? He's a little shorter and younger than I am, always has an oxygen tank behind him?"

"Oh yes, he's quite the character!" she responded, a smile fully breaking out on her lips. Shoto didn't think he'd seen her have an expression like that in years, maybe ever. "He's mentioned you a few times when he stops by to visit us up here…"

Todoroki didn't mean to, but his face turned scarlet, hoping to the heavens that Midoriya hadn't told her how awkward he was. It was best for his mom to think that he could at least semi-function around people.

"He's such a good soul," she continued. "It's always such a joy when he stops by… Maybe you two could come at the same time and we could have ourselves a little party."

"Oh," Shoto backtracked slightly, now feeling he'd made a huge mistake since he knew absolutely nothing about the strange teen. "Well I… I only see him when he's here…"

Rei hummed but didn't look discouraged like he'd thought she would, instead turning to stare out the window at the falling leaves. Then her expression went blank, and Shoto knew it was time for him to go. "Bye mom, I love you…"

He stood and kissed the top of her head, not expecting a response. After years of traumatic abuse, she often fell into random bouts of catatonia, leaving her disappointing reality behind in favor of the safety of her mind.

It took all of his will power not to cry until he was back in his apartment, refusing to show what he considered weakness to anyone. Shoto wanted so badly to go back in time and do more to protect her—protect her and Fuyumi and Natsuo and Toya… But there was nothing he could do, no way to undo the damage his father had callously caused.

He roughly wiped the burning tears from his cheeks and fell back heavily on his couch, hands already reaching for one of the comics he was rereading. The series had come out when he was almost eighteen, but it was the best one he'd ever read and had gotten him through nearly four years of feeling like the only kid on his college campus that didn't have a single friend to speak of.

Supposedly, the author was working on another story now that this one had finished, but they were only rumors. If it did happen though, Shoto would be front and center to pick one up and hopefully get to meet the mysterious person; no one knew who he or she was.

"I wonder if Midoriya likes comics…" he mused allowed, already feeling better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol Work still sucks (both jobs) and I'd so much rather be writing smut this week than doing fast food... especially after losing so many chapters of everything!**

**Check my twitter for updates!**

**I'm AGirl2223 on there!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If there was one thing that Todoroki doubted he could live without, it was coffee. This was especially true during finals week when it seemed like every professor was out to ruin his perfect GPA and crush his soul.

Snow swirled around outside, chilling him to the bone as he trudged to his usual café. It was so cold that he even considered buying a hot beverage this time even though he mostly preferred something iced; whatever he got, however, needed to have unhealthy levels of caffeine.

"Damn it!"

Todoroki snapped his head up as he entered, a harsh voice effectively destroying the serenity of the normally quiet and calm café. Everyone else looked around too, finding that the outburst had come from a young man with blonde hair and almost reddish-brown eyes. He looked downright vicious as he snarled and erased something he'd been working on.

"Sorry, sorry!" the person sitting next to him squeaked bashfully, his apologetic grin easing the irritation felt by the rest of the patrons.

Shoto however, damn near fell over. Midoriya was there. He was actually sitting in the corner booth where Shoto liked to sit, playing with a mountain of whip cream while he cooed gently at the irate young man beside him.

Those green eyes trailed over and then stopped, lighting up with happiness. "Todoroki?" he mouthed, careful not to disturb everyone again by shouting across the room. It wasn't like he could've made a mistake. For whatever reason, Shoto had gotten literally half and half of his parents looks—a rather unfortunate genetic trend in his opinion.

Todoroki waved mechanically, unsure of what he should do. He couldn't even remember why he was there in the first place. Izuku was up and heading towards him soon after though, that same endearing smile spread across his lips.

"Hey, stranger!" he grinned, "what brings you here?"

"Uh, I…" Todoroki faltered, looking around as he continued to blank on what he'd come down here for. "Co-coffee?"

Midoriya simply giggled as Todoroki flushed and stuttered, reaching out to grab his hand and pull him along. "The first cups on me then; you look like you need more than one!"

Shoto probably would have politely refused if he could have, but his tongue was being defiantly uncooperative, suddenly feigning paralysis as his nerves short-circuited from how soft Izuku's hand was. For once he was happy that he was a creature of habit, the barista recognizing him.

"Iced coffee?" she asked bouncily, getting started when he nodded. "We'll bring it to you; on the house since you're friends with this one!

"Thanks, Ochaco!" Izuku chuckled, releasing Todoroki's hand much to his secret displeasure. "You sure you want something cold though? It's freezing outside."

"It doesn't bother me," Shoto breathed, trailing after the teen as he headed back to his seat. He hardly focused on the one who was still angrily drawing something, too caught up in staring at Midoriya; he wasn't wearing oxygen this time.

"Oi, who the fuck is this?"

"Kacchan, be nice!" Izuku scolded. "This is Todoroki. Todoroki this is—"

"I'm Bakugo." The blonde cut in, finally turning his harsh gaze up to see who his friend had brought over. "Are you going to sit down or just stand there like a fucking idiot?"

"Kacchan!" Izuku nearly groaned. He turned to Shoto and smiled though, gesturing to the spot on the booth beside him. "That's just how he talks, I swear! He doesn't mean anything by it."

Todoroki nodded and gingerly sat; he hadn't really taken offense to being insulted seeing as he felt like 'a fucking idiot' whenever he was around Izuku.

"So," Midoriya continued, breezing past how quiet he'd been. "Are you taking a break from studying?"

Shoto blinked for a moment, trying to figure out how the teen had known he was a student until it occurred to him that his mother probably spoke about him. "Yes… I have my last final tomorrow…"

"Mmm… I bet you'll do really well; Mrs. Rei says you're super smart."

Katsuki snorted and rolled his eyes, giving Midoriya a light whack on his arm as he held his sketchbook up for him to look at. "Bet he's not as smart as I am. Look at this shit; it's perfect right?"

Izuku nodded, quickly gushing about the little details. "How can you do that? Even after all this time, I'm still amazed by how well you draw, Kacchan! It's like you can see what I'm picturing in my head!" He turned to Todoroki, gesturing for Bakugo to show him too. "What do you think?"

It was a drawing of their barista, Uraraka, but she looked younger and was in a strange, futuristic costume with rocks floating all around her. Though the art was indeed very good, Shoto was rarely complimented unless it was superficial and had no idea how to compliment others. "I like it."

"Tsk could've fooled me," Katsuki grunted, already moving to flip the page. "Alright D-Izuku, what next?"

"Hmm…" He hummed, considering. "Do Todoroki! I want ice and fire to match his hair!"

"Excuse me?" Shoto questioned in confusion, his already peaking social anxiety increasing as Uraraka brought his drink and sat down as well.

"Oh, uh…" Midoriya chuckled nervously. "I hope you don't mind, but, you're really interesting, you know? I… well… Kacchan draws things for me because I can't even make a straight line using a ruler and he's always been so good at it. Anyway, right now he's making me pictures of my friends in 'hero' costumes, for, erm… Because I asked him to. I mean if you don't want him to draw you, you can just—"

"It's fine!" Shoto assured quickly, attempting a small smile. He was just excited to hear Izuku call him his friend; he'd sit there for the world's longest self-portrait if it would make him happy. "Do you… like heroes?"

Midoriya grinned widely and opened his mouth to spew what Todoroki could only assume was a book worth of information on the subject. Unfortunately, as he inhaled the color drained from his beautifully blush covered cheeks and he snatched a napkin from the table, coughing violently.

"I'll go get you some water!" Uraraka exclaimed, bolting out of her chair.

Bakugo looked up too, watching intently as his friend heaved up a lung. His nimble hands dug into his backpack and pulled out a small machine, hooking up a hose to it without needing guidance from his eyes; it was like he had muscle memory for the act.

Todoroki felt like he was the only one who had no idea what he should be doing, worry filling him. He swallowed thickly, wishing that for once his intelligence could include some kind of non-book-related knowledge. But Izuku simply reached out and grabbed his fingers with his free hand, doing his absolute best to give him a smile even as his cough became increasingly wet sounding.

"Oi, you've got to put this shit on," Bakugo ordered, nearly yanking the young man's hand away from his mouth so that he could put a clear mask in its place. The machine he'd assembled whirled quietly, opaque mist filling the tube and facial attachment while Izuku breathed in as best he could. "Fucking hold your breath, damn it; It won't do any good if you don't let the medicine sit in your chest. I swear if you get pneumonia one more time, I'm going to lock your ass in your apartment all winter long."

Shoto couldn't take his eyes off of Izuku's pale, cold-sweat covered face, wondering what could be wrong with his lungs to make him so susceptible to infection. He pulled the boy's fingers closer to him, cupping them with both hands. The action made Izuku open his teary green eyes, expression softening some as his breath returned.

"T-thanks you g-guys…" He gasped, giving his best grin when Uraraka set down the glass and gave him a mothering look before heading back to the register.

"Tsk. If you're not going to pass out, I've got some artistic ideas for you to listen to you sickly little fuck," Bakugo grunted back, taking hold of Izuku's chin to wrench it around with a devilish grin. "I'm going to draw you in an ugly ass, bright green costume with bunny ears."

"W-what?" the teen exclaimed. "Kacchan! That's not fair, I—"

"I think that's perfect…" Shoto stated. He actually couldn't picture it at all, but one thing he did know was that Izuku should be focused on calming down rather than wasting whatever mist he was supposed to be inhaling on arguing about a picture. His mind spun quickly to come up with a cover reason, however, the teen giving him an almost betrayed yet humored look. "Because you're so cute—"

Nope. That had not been what he'd meant to come out. As soon as his treacherous tongue stopped moving, he was certain he'd had a heart attack, his skin almost becoming numb as humiliation scorched his nerves. By the equally brilliant flush on Izuku's face, he was just as flustered.

"Argh," Bakugo grunted, breaking them both out of their paralyzed staring as he began rapidly erasing again. He mumbled something obscene under his breath and checked his watch—completely oblivious to what had just been said.

"S-sorry…" Todoroki managed to mutter, fully planning on getting up and going to hide in his room for all eternity.

"N-no!" Midoriya squeaked bashfully, "I… well…"

"Ah, shit, we're going to be fucking late if we don't get going." The blonde huffed, quickly packing up his art supplies before doing the same with the nebulizer. "Come on, Izuku."

Midoriya pouted slightly but didn't argue as he scooted out after Bakugo. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out… it was the first time Todoroki had seen him struggle to find words. He wondered if maybe he'd really overstepped by calling him cute; if he'd just ruined his chances at even being friends with Midoriya he'd probably never open his stupid mouth again.

"Oi, Peppermint, do you like festivals n' shit like that?" Bakugo grunted, the perpetual scowl on his face making Todoroki want to say no even though he hadn't been to one since before his mother had been institutionalized; he couldn't even remember what they were like.

"Uh… what?" Shoto questioned dumbly, his mind still stuck on potentially scaring Midoriya off.

"I'm tired of looking after two dipshits who don't understand that cold weather fucks them up," Bakugo stated with an accusing glare at Midoriya. "Izuku wants to go to the Winter Festival this weekend, so, you can take his sick ass and try to keep him in line."

There was absolute mortification on Midoriya's face then, his eyes staring wide at Bakugo as his face practically steamed. The blush spread all the way down to his collarbone and lower before he managed to look back over at Todoroki with a bashful smile.

"I'll b-be fine if you don't want t-to go?" he stated, though it came out as almost a hopeful question in the end. "Kacchan acts like Eijiro and I are petulant children but I'll really be fine on my o-own…"

Todoroki was still dumbstruck but nodded. "I'll… sure…"

* * *

All Todoroki could think about Saturday morning and afternoon was how bad of an idea it had been to agree to this. His stomach had not stopped sporadically fluttering since Bakugo had dumped Izuku on him and it was only getting worse as their seven pm meeting time rolled around.

Still, after tearing through his closet and repeatedly checking his appearance in his bathroom mirror, he managed to walk his particularly jelly-filled legs to the street Izuku had said to meet him at. It was cold out with snow flurries slowly sprinkling down, and Todoroki couldn't help but wonder if Izuku would be better off not going at all.

He'd stocked up on supplies though and had a fairly large satchel slung over his shoulder to carry it all. A blanket, hand warmers, cough drops, gloves, and a thick wool cap were the items he thought would be of most use.

It wasn't long before he heard Bakugo's abrasive voice ringing out obscenities from down the street. He, Midoriya, and another young man with dark hair and a wide grin were heading towards him, the blondes face looking absolutely rosy as he scowled.

"Hey, Todoroki!" Izuku smiled when they got near, waving excitedly as he tugged the brunette along after him. "This is Eijiro Kirishima, Kacchan's boyfriend."

"He wishes," Kirishima snorted, sending a wink back at Bakugo who was clearly about to combust. "I just think he's got a cute butt and flirt with him sometimes."

"Gods you too are fucking ridiculous when you get together. Separate, now!"

Kirishima and Midoriya giggled like children, though the former did trail back towards Bakugo to hang on his arm, giving his still flushed cheek a loving kiss.

"You're sure you don't mind babysitting me?" Midoriya questioned when they started walking towards the square. "Kacchan didn't actually mean what he said…"

"I don't mind spending time with you," Todoroki assured. "But… I'm not exactly 'fun' to be around, so I should probably be asking you if you're okay with my company."

"You're too humble! I think you're great!"

* * *

Bakugo and Kirishima headed off on their own soon after the brunette made an almost coercive face at Midoriya, effectively leaving Todoroki and him alone. The younger seemed flustered from the action at first, but soon started talking about something that led to something else and ended up rambling away both of their nervousness. Todoroki was certain he could listen to him talk forever and never get bored or irritated.

"The lights they have in the trees are so beautiful, don't you think?" Midoriya asked as he sat down on an empty park bench, his lashes fluttering to keep snow from hitting his eyes as he looked up.

"They are…" Todoroki replied. "Not nearly so as you though…"

He had found it increasingly hard to look at anything other than Midoriya's cold-nipped face, finding the freckles splattered on his cheeks even more visible in the cold air. That's probably why he noticed when a small tremor ran through his smaller frame even through his incredibly thick coat.

"Are you cold, Midoriya?"

The younger shrugged, his expression giving away that he was even if he didn't want to admit it; Between the snow, total lack of sun, and wind, it was frigid. Todoroki pulled the strap of his bag over his head and opened it, deciding he'd rather come off as an overbearing creep than have his new friend even feel chilly.

"Here," Todoroki offered, cracking the chemically-induced warmers in his hands to start the heat reaction before stuffing them down into the pockets of Midoriya's jacket. He pulled the blanket out next and stood, wrapping it completely around the young man's already bundled body to block out any wind.

Shoto continued to pointedly avoid eye contact even as he somewhat kneeled in front of Izuku to tug the hat down over his unruly hair and red-tipped ears, fearing that he'd find annoyance and maybe even unease in his expression. It took all of his will power to even speak at that point, his voice quiet as he stared at the ground. "Is that better?"

Todoroki couldn't fight the urge to swallow thickly when he didn't get a response, especially when he saw Midoriya tugging his hands from his pockets and pulling the blanket back open. All he could think to do was apologize and was about to force himself to look up and do so when gloved fingers caught his cheeks and tilted his head back first.

There wasn't even a moment for Todoroki to think before Midoriya had leaned down and pressed their lips together, kissing him with a gentle firmness that stole his breath and made him feel absolutely toasty despite the temperature outside.

When Midoriya pulled back, Todoroki almost trailed after him, desperately wanting more. He let his eyes flutter open despite not remembering when he'd let them close and peered up, entranced by the look he was receiving.

"Come home with me tonight?"

Shoto wouldn't have said no for anything in the world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for reading and leaving comments! Until next time~~~ Check out my other stories!


End file.
